


Alonzo

by NCSP



Series: Post-Endgame stuff [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, endgame was just a common allucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Let’s all consider Endgame a prompt and nothing more. (Of course spoilers)After years of horrible nicknames, Loki finally finds the perfect revenge.





	Alonzo

Tony grimaced as he put down the cup, wrinkling his nose at the name painted on it.

He should have never told Loki so many details of his small trip in the ‘70s.

Okay, Loki had saved him from certain death with his magic and he should have been more grateful, but that wasn’t the point.

“Good morning, dear,” Loki said softly, entering the kitchen of the cottage with a smile on his face; if there was someone who loved the cottage more than Morgan did, that was Loki. The little girl had been amazed by the possibility of playing free in the garden, but that couldn’t even be compared with the twinkle in Loki’s green eyes when Tony had told him of that new arrangement.

Loki had never said anything before – Morgan needed to be with her mother, and Pepper couldn’t certainly stay away from New York for too long – but Tony knew that living in a penthouse wasn’t the ideal solution for someone who had spent most of his youth in a wood. And in all honesty, he was tired of New York too.

Too many things had happened, and he was tired of journalists and paparazzi following them around everywhere; when Pepper and he had decide to conduct separate lives, they had had to stay inside for almost two months. The only way to get out without being noticed was ask Loki for a cloaking spell, and at the time Pepper and Loki were barely on speaking terms.

Now they brought Morgan shopping together, but that had required some time.

So Tony had decided to move to the countryside. A small cottage – equipped with all the tech imaginable, but still – surrounded by the woods had been his choice; no one would have found them there unless someone had given them the precise instructions to reach the house.

When Tony had first bought the land he had imagined Pepper would have been averse to that, but she had surprised him once more. She agreed with him that Morgan should have been allowed the chance of a normal childhood, away from the spotlight her parents brought with them wherever they went, and so she had given her assent to have Morgan live outside of Manhattan, with the only condition of being given a mean to visit daily.

A few changes to the suit Tony had already designed for her so that Pepper’s dresses wouldn’t have been ruined, and they had come to an agreement. Pepper had her own bedroom in the cottage, next to Morgan’s, and in time things had slotted into a sort of normality.

A huge role in that had been played by Loki telling Pepper about his children; knowing that Loki knew what he was doing had played a big role in her willingness to let Morgan stay at the cottage. For how Pepper trusted Tony, she wasn’t that sure Tony would have known how to be a responsible parent on his own. The years had proved her doubts wrong, but when their agreement had had to be reached, she had felt really relieved at the prospect of having someone who already had children be at Tony’s side.

Now, after two years and a battle that had almost cost his life, Tony could witness to the oddly domestic sight of Loki walking into the kitchen wearing his Black Sabbath’s t-shirt.

“Well? No good morning for me?” Loki asked stepping closer and pressing a light kiss against Tony’s lips.

“You don’t deserve it.”

“Why not?” Loki fluttered his eyelashes, a mischievous smirk already tugging at his lips.

“You know why.”

“I really do not.”

“Also a mug? Seriously?” Tony pushed the infamous item he had just put down in Loki’s direction, making sure to show him what was printed on it.

“What’s the matter, _Alonzo_?” Loki drawled the last letters of the name, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

“Loki please, it’s been three weeks.”

“Three weeks since what?”

“Since you saved my life,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Someone here doesn’t know how to play hero.”

“Someone here doesn’t go around saying ’I’m Iron Man’ like a self assured brat. And most of all, it’s incorrect.”

“Excuse me?”

“You should say: ‘I’m Alonzo’.”

“Stop it!” Tony exclaimed, shoving Loki away, but Loki caught his wrists in the movement and had Tony follow him in his false fall.

“Why should I?” Loki murmured against Tony’s jaw, his back pressing against the top of the table and the man sprawled on top of him.

“Because that’s not my name.”

“Is ‘Bambi’ mine?”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

Now, Tony didn’t really have an answer ready.

When he had left the bedroom – mindful of not waking Loki, who after his almost death had taken up the habit of sleeping with his head on Tony’s chest to be sure he was still alive – he had ventured into the kitchen to have his first cup of coffee, and instead of his usual mug he had found one with the name ‘Alonzo’ printed over it.

When he had first read it he had felt the impelling desire to throw the mug at Loki, but now that the god was lying under him and nibbling at his earlobe, he wasn’t that sure about that anymore.

“Why did I tell you about the meeting with my father?”

“Because you aren’t able to keep quiet about anything.”

“That’s not true.”

“No, of course not. I didn’t hear about the present for the day of my birth from Morgan.”

“She was supposed to keep the secret!”

“She’s four, Tony,” Loki laughed, “Of course she can’t keep a secret. And she’s your daughter, so the chances were already low.”

“Oh, so now I’m ‘Tony’?”

“It varies from moment to moment, Alonzo.”

“Will you stop that? I changed that, they didn’t call me Alonzo!”

“No wait,” Loki pressed his index against Tony’s lips, “You’ve spent the past years calling me by whatever name under the sun that wasn’t mine, and now you want me to stop calling you with a name that had been actually chosen for you when you still weren’t born?”

“It’d be warmly appreciated,” Tony said, circumnavigating Loki’s fingers to place a kiss on his lips.

“Fine then,” Loki sighed, reciprocating the kiss, “Everything considered, you risked your life to save us all, you may be granted a wish after all.”

“Thank you.”

“But not this one, Alonzo,” Loki snickered.


End file.
